


Haikyuu!! Headcanons, AU ideas, and more!

by Anime_Trash_11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU ideas, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Hinata Shouyou, headcanons, just kinda some stuff bout haikyuu, kiyoyachi - Freeform, oneshots, shitposting, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Trash_11/pseuds/Anime_Trash_11
Summary: basically i have haikyuu ideas and i cant rlly write them and i also have headcanons and au ideas and i thought"why not share these with the world??"





	1. Chapter 1

um, hello everyone!!!

as you can see, this is a fanfic thingy for lots of haikyuu stuff!!

mostly just headcanons or au ideas that i come up with and i cant write cuz im bad at it,,

but there will be some (hopefully)

-oneshots

-shitposting

-theories

-fangirling

and yea!!

so if u wanna see these things then, youve come to the right place!!

if you wanna suggest something that you want others to see, then ill be glad to post it here!! (with credit, of course)

and if you wanna write something with one of my au ideas or something then go ahead, just please credit me when you do! (you probably wont but thats okay too!!)

anyways, enjoy these headcanons and au stuffs!!

signed

anime_trash_11 (jay)


	2. headcanon 1

yamaguchi has a BUNCH of stuffed animals and plushies

like

a bunch

(he has a dino plush named after tsukki)

and he cuddles with one each night because "they should all receive the same amount of love!!"


	3. au idea 1

trans hinata au

(its probably been done before)

nobody knows that he is trans (except his family)

he changes normally with all the other boys but he had gauze over his chest and when people ask him about it he tells them "i have a HUGE scar there that i dont want people to see!!" or "i have a HUGE scar there that might start bleeding again if it isnt covered!!"

and so one day kageyama sees him talking to the teacher and running out of the class super panicked

and kags secretly follows him until he sees hinata going into the infirmary and he overhears hinata ask for pads

and kags takes like

the entire day

to figure out hes trans

and while they walk home from school kags figures it out

and he suddenly blurts out "you're trans hinata?!?"

and hinata panics and runs home

and yeaaaa idk where to go with this rip


	4. oneshot ideas 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (oneshot ideas are ideas for oneshots that i might/will make in the future)

its kiyoko's bday

and yachi is freaking out on what to get her

so she buys matching rings, a smol teddy bear, and gives her a kiss kiss

its all fluffy and cute and adorable

(and hinata and yams help with the presents)


	5. au idea 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really wanna write this, but i feel like someone else whos really good with writing stories could do it better.
> 
> this is probably really confusing because i kinda just rambled about this au but like
> 
> i realllllly wanna write it!!!

tsukkiyama au

in which instead of standing up for yamaguchi, tsukki just walks past and doesnt do anything. (when they were kids)

("wHERES THE FUKIN TSUKKIYAMA")

they meet again in highschool

 

basically ever since that moment yams has continuously been bullied so much to the point where he had to be homeschooled

and so he finally decides he'd go back to an actual school when he turned 15

so he goes to karasuno, and signs up for the volleyball club cuz everything else is scary n stuff

keep in mind, yams has developed severe social anxiety thanks to all those bullies. so now he usually just stays quiet and tries not to talk with anyone.

so when he joins he sees tsukki and apparently tsukki remembers him (idk maybe tsukki felt bad and couldn't stop thinking about what he did)

and so tsukki tries to become friends with yams and yams accepts it but hes like aware af about their friendship (you know, like aware as in trying not to fuck it up aware thing??)

and somewhere in between that he starts realizing that he loves tsukki

and when he realizes it some problems come up in his home (cough cough, his mother falls ill, cough cough) 

and so hes caught up in all these things and tsukki doesnt know until he sees yams break down and stuff

and then tsukki tries to help and everything gets better and then they get together! 

lmao jk its all angst so yams mother dies and yams cant handle it and on top of that tsukki gets asked out by a girl (tsukki liked yams too but he was too scared to be with him so) and he accepts and yams soon drops out of school and is never to be seen again :)

or a different ending that,, you know,,, DOESNT have angst in it 


End file.
